XD Heroes: The Rescue
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: After Randy's village has been destroyed by an unknown army, and the princess Win Suzume (Theresa Fowler) has been kidnapped by the Knight in Red (Red), he Seeks justice with help from a white knight (Beck) and a teenage rebel (Mike Chilton), who joins him in rescuing the princess from Kane Manor from the Knight in Red. Featuring Beck from Tron Uprising.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rescue**

It was peaceful in the valley where Norisu Village stayed. The people were cheerful, there was laugh and play, and surrounded by the villages sole protectors: The Ninjas. They have watched over the village, inspiring people to be strong and do good as well as protect them from those who disrupt the peace. But then, everything has changed when explosions of thunder and fire descended and started destroying the village, causing a riot. Soldiers in black tech-advanced armor started to kill the ninjas one by one and enslave people who are helpless against them. But one Ninja, Randy, attempted to help Shogun's daughter WIn Suzume out of the village, but was defeated at the hands of the Knight in Red, who took her away and left Randy slipping to unconsciousness. By the next, the city was reduced to rubble and was completely empty. Randy woke up to hear nothing but burning wood and sounds of birds singing, but was not the happy time to sing. Consumed in sadness, Randy just sat on the ground with tears of sorrow and guilt rolling down his cheek.

But then, he hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He cautiously prepared himself when he presumed to think there is more enemies behind him. "Wait." a young voice came from behind him. "Before you pull out that blade, turn around."

"How would i know that you're not the same people that destroyed my home and my life?" Randy skeptically asked them. "They took everything from me. along with my trust in other people."

"Everything but your name." Another voice answered him. "As long as you have your name, you have a future."

"What does that mean?" Randy asked out of confusion. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh we do." The voice replied. "The real question is: What do you fight for?"

Randy then turned around and see a young man in green jacket and jeans, holding a spark staff weapon, and another person who appears to be a knight in blue and white armor. On the chest plate is a circle with the letter "T" assembled by four pixel squares. He also has a sword as a weapon, with the tip on the ground.

"Who are you guys? Randy asked them.

"I'm Mike Chilton."

"I'm Beck, the Renegade."

"And we we're just stopping by to see if there is anyone will help us out fighting against the men that destroyed your village. Since you're the only one here, are you interested?"

"The Knight in Red that stole your princess has been taken to the Kane Manor few days from here. Luckily, we have an idea to rescue her."

"But we are missing one more element in order to sneak in: a Ninja." Mike said to Randy.

Randy took the time to think it over. Then he looked up with an answer. "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Few days later, lights are turned on in the houses surrounding Kane Manor, a huge house that is on top of a hill, heavily guarded by the best technology and weapons that they have created. The same weapons that have fueled many armies that payed them. Security soldiers stand on guard on the walls with their high tech weapons loaded and ready to fire as well as the soldiers that are on the ground behind. within the castle, the princess Win Suzume sits in cell saddened by what happened to her father and Randy. Julie Kane, the daughter of the CEO of Kane Industries, passes by her cell and looks at her. All she can do is feel bad at what her father had done.

Outside of the manor, crouching down in the bushes outside the wall, Randy, Mike and Beck are now prepared for infiltrating the base. "Alright, Ninja, this is where you go!" Beck whispered to Randy. "Just get to the security room and shut down the security system so that we can get in and find out what Kane's up to. Also we can save your princess."

"Okay." Randy said.

With the other two's help, Randy boosts up to the wall and climbs with claws in his hands. He made it to the top of the wall and sneaks to the other side without the guards even knowing that he was there. He ran through the halls and opened to the door to the inside. After only a few minutes of traveling through the long and dark halls only lighten by electric lights of yellow, Randy manages to find a door that says security room. He opens the door and sees another guard watching the blue lighted surveillance that the cameras are picking up. Randy blends in with the dark behind him, and then he uses his shot to the neck to knockout the barely sleepy security guard. With a flip of a few switches and the removal of the wires that power the security system, the Manor is now free of security and arms, leaving the guards blind and confused due to not receiving any responses from each other. The only active radio link is Randy's, which he uses to contact his fellow comrades. "Security's down! You are clear!" Randy spoke. And then he sprints to the vent when he hears the sound of footsteps coming from outside.

In the cells below the manor, young Win Suzume sees the infamous Knight in Red, who opens the cell doors. "Well, your highness. Looks like you are useful after all." He said through his helmet."


End file.
